dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Guardian (3.5e Class)
<-Soul Guardian-> <-The Soul Guardian actually refers to the soul of a loved one whose love for a person was so strong that even after they died their soul manifested a physical form in order to protect their loved one. Common cases include mothers and siblings who were killed while trying to save their child or younger sibling. Another example is someone who attempted to bring back a dead loved one, but instead of bringing them back in their original form was only able to bring back their soul. In many cases the Master and Soul Guardian may attempt to increase their powers until the Soul Guardian can regain its intelligence and original form (See level 20 special ability)->. <-Generally the Master( the one being protected by the Soul Guardian) Stays back in combat, they tend to fight from a range or While riding their Soul Guardian, they are not as durable as their Guardian but have all of the communication and social skills that the Guardian does not. The Guardian generally fulfills a similar role to a Monk or Ranger in combat.->. Abilities: <-The key stat for the master is Charisma as it increases a few of the Soul Guardians special abilities, The next most important skill is Constitution as the master shares its health pool with his Soul Guardian and the Soul Guardian is generally in close range combat with only a d8 HD. ->. Races: <-Any Race that can experience love or complete devotion to another person can become a Soul Guardian->. Alignment: <-Any->. <-The Master has medium BAB poor Fortitude and Reflex saves, and a good Will Save(couldn't figure out how to get them in the graph-> Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-Soul Guardian->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: <-The Master is proficient with Light armor and all Simple Weapons->. <- Every Time The Soul Guardian Reaches a level where he gains a Supernatural Ability he may choose 1 more of the Supernatural Abilities listed below. -> (Su): <-As a standard action a Soul Guardian can produce a 30 foot cone of Eldritch energy.This ability does 1/2 your Soul Guardian levels worth of d6 eldritch damage. Damage is halved on a successful reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level +Charisma modifier).Upon using this ability it cannot be used for the next 4 rounds. -> (Su): <-As a standard action a Soul Guardian can make a bite attack(or other natural attack if it does not have a bite) and channel 1/2 your Soul Guardian levels worth of d6 eldritch damage into the enemy. Upon using this ability it cannot be used for the next 4 rounds. -> (Su): <-All natural attacks done by the Soul Guardian do bonus eldritch damage equal to the masters charisma modifier.-> (Su): <-any enemy That can see the Soul Guardian can hear this roar and must make a Fort save or be Shaken for 1d3 Rounds (DC 10 + 1/2 class level +Charisma modifier). Upon using this ability it cannot be used for the next 4 rounds.-> (Su): <-This Ability allows the Soul Guardian to Heal the Master as long as they are touching. This Ability can Heal up to two times the Soul Guardians level worth of hit points, and the healing can be split up among multiple uses.-> (Su): <-The Soul Guardian can now fly as if affected with the Spell Fly. This Ability can only be taken if the Soul Guardian already knows one other Supernatural Ability from this list -> (Su): (Su): <- The Following are the abilities the Soul Guardian Naturally Gains as it levels -> : <-The Soul Guardian becomes more durable and takes less damage from all physical sources except Cold Iron.-> : <-Any time the Master takes damage the Soul Guardian becomes Enraged and gains 4 Strength and Dexterity until the end of its next turn.-> : <-The Soul Guardian is invisible to all except for its master and those who can normally see through Invisibility. Anyone who takes damage from the Soul Guardian becomes temporarily able to see through its lesser invisibility until the next time that the damaged creature sleeps or meditates. -> : <-If the Master and the Soul Guardian are within a range where they are not effected by the Separation Anxiety that the Soul Guardian can summon its Master onto its back as a swift action. This ability can be used number of times per day equal to 1/2 the Soul Guardians Level rounded down. -> : <-If the Soul Guardian moves more than 1/2 its level x10 feet (minimum of 20 feet)away from the Master than it ceases to be corporeal and can no longer attack things but can still be damaged itself by attacks that normally hit incorporeal foes-> : <- A soul Guardian can be chosen from the Druid animal companion list except that your level counts as your Soul Guardian Level plus 3, and has the same stats in every way except that it's Hit points is equal to its master as described by the ability Shared Health, and instead of the base creatures saves it gains saves as a character does, It has Good Fortitude and Reflex saves and a poor Will save as if he were a character of his masters level. The Soul guardian improves in the same way as a druids a druids animal companion(except health) of 3 levels higher. If at any point you hit 0 hit points but do not die you must reform the body of your Soul Guardian, and again pick a new base creature from the Druid Animal companion List. Even if you have reformed The Soul Guardian it's Supernatural abilities remain the same. Feats that effect a Druids Animal Companion do not effect a Soul Guardian.-> : <-The Soul Guardian and the Master are connected in their very souls and as a result have a shared Health Pool equal to the Hit Points of the Master.-> : <-Upon Gaining level 20 the Soul Guardian regains its conciseness from before it Died, and still remembers all of the things it has done since then. it gains an intelligent Score of 10 and learns Common as well as the Racial language of whatever Race it was before its death. It also Gains the ability to alter it's form between the current animal form it's in and it's original form as a free action. This is not a polymorphing affect, it does not change the stats, health, or abilities, of the Soul Guardian in any way it simply works as a way to truly regain the loved one you had lost.-> : <-If the Master is Good the Soul guardian gains the celestial Template, If he is evil it gains the fiendish Template, and if Neutral either template can be chosen.-> ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class